In Spite of Me
by candysweet
Summary: Kagome gets amnesia and the whole gang mostly Inuyasha have to deal with it.
1. Amnesia

I do not own Inu-yasha.

---

-candysweet's corner-

Well, old-time fans of the story know that it was taken off, and it was because of the excessive amount of candysweet's theatre, so sorry, but we'll have to say goodbye to pokepoo and the others.

Well, I found this was good for me anyways, seeing as I was planning to redo the story, spelling and grammar-wise, anywoo. Even if the beginning does suck, I'm not changing it! Even if people are like, "this wouldn't happen if she had amnesia". I don't care! I don't feel like changing it, no matter the suckage level. I'm also cutting down on these corners. They're useless...

Oh, and hello to all the new readers. My name's candysweet and I'm your author for this journey! Please keep all hands on your mouse or on the little down arrow on your keyboard during the flight. Thank you and please enjoy the sucky beginning of this overrated story!

---

Chapter One

Amnesia

"Amnesia Chapters"

---

Kagome hit the tree trunk with great speed. Her eyesight went black but she could hear voices. A male voice and a female. The male's voice sounded so familiar... Like someone she used to know.  
"Stupid demon!" The male voice rang out. A clash of steel. Who was he?  
"Kagome, Kagome!" Someone shaking her by the shoulders. She opened her eyes. A white-haired, young boy stared at her in the face. "You baka! That demon was coming straight toward you, why didn't you dodge or something?"  
Kagome tilted her head. Who was he? Familiar, but...suddenly it came to her. She smiled wide.  
"Grandpa!" She threw herself at him and hugged him around the neck. He toppled onto his back.  
"Kagome?" the white-haired man asked, surprised.  
She looked around at the other people. A female and two males. A kitty too.  
"Uh, Kagome?"  
She looked down at the man that was underneath her. 'Kagome'? Who was Kagome?  
"Maybe she hit her head too hard." A little boy came over. He had red hair.  
"I think so," a black-haired man said.  
"You think it might have cut her memory?" a black-haired woman with a humongous boomerang asked.  
"That's it! I'm taking you to the future!" the white-haired man yelled. He pushed her off him.  
"Grandpa?"  
He threw her over his shoulder.  
"Inu-yasha?" Miroku asked.  
"Yeah, what?" He turned his head.  
"The jewel."  
"Damn it."  
"Hey, that thing's glowin'!" Kagome laughed.  
"Get it," Inu-yasha commanded and set her down.  
She skipped over to the body and pulled out a shikon shard. "So pretty." she smiled.  
"Now we'll go." Inu-yasha threw Kagome onto his shoulder again after taking the shard.  
---  
"Grandpa, where are you taking me?"  
"My name is Inu-yasha."  
"Ee-nuu-yah-shaa?"  
"Yeah, something like that."  
"Why do you jump when you run?"  
"Don't know."  
"Oh, look, a well!"  
Inu-yasha jumped down.  
"Pretty well!"  
---  
"So she hit her head, and now she's like this?" Higurashi-san asked.  
"Yeah," Inu-yasha answered.  
"How hard did she hit it?"  
"Somewhat hard."  
"She probably has amnesia."  
"And that is?"  
"She's forgotten everything, but it's just temporary. She can't go back to the feudal era, why don't you take her around town?"  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome laughed.  
"Sure," Inu-yasha said. It'd get him away from Higurashi-san's fingers that liked to tweak his ears.  
"Kagome, dear, Inu-yasha will be taking you out."  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome jumped and hugged him around the neck, making him fall like last time. This hug earned the name "Inu-yasha glomp".  
Higurashi-san saw this as a perfect opportunity. She went and tweaked Inu-yasha's ears.  
---  
"Where are we?" Kagome asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Look. A shopping mall! Let's go there!"  
"You know, for having amnesia, you sure remember a lot of stuff."  
"Oh my god, Kagome!" someone shrieked.  
A girl in a school uniform raced over.  
"Hello?" Kagome asked.  
"What's wrong with you, and who's the hunk?" Eri asked.  
"Kagome has amnesia," Inu-yasha said.  
"Oh, wow. well, I'm Eri, I'm one of your friends."  
"Inu-yasha is taking me around town." Kagome smiled.  
"Oh, well, I better go, I have stuff to do!" Eri ran off.  
Kagome turned her head toward Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha, who's Kagome?"  
He looked at her. "You are."  
"Wow, I have a pretty name!"  
"Didn't you want to go into the shopping mall?"  
"Oh yes!"  
---  
Kagome went into the dressing room with arms full of clothes. A couple of minutes later, she came out in the first outfit.  
It was a two piece outfit. The top was a tank top and was white. The bottom was a short, green plaid skirt.  
"Do I look okay?" Kagome asked.  
"It's okay."  
Kagome went back in and came out in another outfit. This time, it was plain jeans with a white t-shirt. "Now?"  
"It's okay."  
Kagome came out in different outfits which all received an "okay". Then she went in again.  
"I like this outfit!" She said, then came out.  
She was wearing a black dress that had white, short-sleeves. The front of the dress came up to her neck, and the bottom of the dress came to the middle of her thighs. There was a yellow scarf tied diagonally around her waist and she wore a red tie.  
Inu-yasha glanced over and almost fell over.  
"Do you like it?"  
"It, um, suits you."  
"Alright, I'll buy it!"  
---  
They walked out of the shopping mall with only one bag that contained Kagome's outfit. Inu-yasha was sporting a red ribbon around his neck, which, of course, he was mad about.


	2. Invitation

I do not own Inu-yasha.

---

-candysweet's corner-

So yep, nothing like listening to H.I.M and fixing stories. I'm on a serious H.I.M fixation right now. Just bare with me.

And yes, most of the chapters are really short, you'll just have to bare with me on that as well. It's basically because I wrote these beginning chapters in sixth grade and then most of the rest of the story in seventh. Now I'm in eighth, and seeing as it's...Spring Break... I'm almost a ninth grader. Lack of a computer and too much homework really does plague me. Damn Health...and Math...

---

Chapter Two  
Invitation  
"Amnesia Chapters"

---

Kagome turned off the TV. "What's that noise?"  
The doorbell was ringing. Higurashi-san smiled and opened the door. "Oh hello, Eri."  
Kagome got up and stood next to her mother.  
"Oh, Kagome, hi!" Eri said, "I came to ask if you and Inu-yasha want to come to a small party I'm havin' tonight."  
"I'll come!" Kagome smiled. "Inu-yasha?"  
Inu-yasha was sitting on the ground in front of the couch. "No."  
"Please Inu-yasha? For me?" Kagome gave him the puppy dogface.  
He looked over. She looked as though she was on the verge of crying. Inu-yasha jumped up. "Hey, no crying! Fine! I'll go, just don't cry!"  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome smiled. "Thank you!"  
"Okay, I'll see you there! I'll have Hojo come get you, since you won't remember the way," Eri said. She ran off.  
Inu-yasha stood straight. That Hobimbo guy was going to be there? He was defiantly going now. Hobimjo wasn't going to steal Kagome.  
Kagome shut the door and turned to Inu-yasha. "Oh, thank you Inu-yasha!"  
Kagome did the Inu-yasha glomp. Inu-yasha wheezed at the loss of air, but managed to choke out, "You're. Welcome."

---

Kagome pulled out the outfit she had bought at the mall the previous day.  
"I'm going to wear this." She turned to Inu-yasha. "Want to help me get dressed?"  
Inu-yasha facevaulted.  
"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.  
Inu-yasha sat up. "We're opposite sexes. We're not suppose to see each other naked."  
Kagome didn't pay attention, but instead took off her shirt.  
Inu-yasha slapped one hand to his eyes and fumbled around the wall for the doorknob with the other. Instead, he felt something soft.  
He slowly uncovered one eye only to see a completely naked Kagome holding his hand.  
"GAHHH!" Inu-yasha jumped up and ran out the door.  
"What was up with him?" Kagome said, staring at the spot where Inu-yasha had just been.

---

Kagome came down clad in her outfit and black socks that came up to the bottom of her thighs.  
"Hey Sis, where's your shoes?" Sota asked.  
Kagome held up black platform shoes. The top was like a tennis shoe with a flat platform on the bottom.  
The doorbell rang and Kagome opened the door. "Hello?"  
"Ohayo, Higurashi-san!" Hojo smiled.  
"Do I know you?"  
"Sorry, I forgot about your amnesia that Eri told me about. I'm Hojo, here to take you to the party." He stuck his hand out for a handshake.  
Before Kagome could react, Inu-yasha was between them, glaring at Hojo.  
"You must be Inu-yasha. I'm Hojo, nice to meet you."  
Inu-yasha continued to glare at him.  
"Are we going to the party?" Kagome asked.  
Inu-yasha nodded, still facing Hojo. He slowly turned and helped Kagome onto his back.  
Higurashi-san came out with a video camera. "How sweet! Jealousy is in the air!"  
Inu-yasha growled. "And what the hell is that demonic contraption?"  
"Oh nothing, just go along to the party."  
Inu-yasha, Hojo, and Kagome went out the door and Hojo shut it.  
"Shall we be going?"  
"Isn't that what we were doing?" Inu-yasha said, annoyed.  
Kagome laughed from her position on Inu-yasha's back. "Will it be fun?" she asked.  
"Of course! There's going to be food, dancing, and games!" Hojo reassured her.

---

They arrived at the party. Hojo knocked on the door and Eri opened it.  
"Hi, everyone!" Eri grinned.  
"Hello," Hojo replied.  
"Come on in," Eri said and moved out of the way. All three of them came in, Kagome still on Inu-yasha's back.  
"Um, Inu-yasha, are you going to let Higurashi-san down?" Hojo asked.  
Inu-yasha glared at him.  
"Uh, okay, maybe later," Hojo said.  
"The party has started!" Eri yelled.

---

Review Junk...  
Sotoko14: Whoot. A review. Thanks...


End file.
